Metamorphosis
by Takado12
Summary: Stan promised to stop drinking, but will he be able to keep his promise to the love of his life? Will Stan ever be able to change his view of the world? Yup, sucky summary but please read and check out my other stories, um yea also some slash and cursing, I don't own South Park and all that jazz
1. Chapter 1

Metamorphosis

Chapter 1

Stan's POV

I opened my eyes to the sound of my alarm blaring; I slam the off button and got out of bed. I looked at my clock and it read 7AM. I sigh and get up to do the usual; take a shower, brush my teeth, get dressed, pack and go. I stood in the doorway of my room for a minute looking at my bottom dresser drawer thinking about the scotch and vodka bottles that are hidden there. Just one sip, just one sip would help me make it through the day…no I promised Kyle I would try not to drink. But its only one sip, what would he know? I reached for the bottle…no a promise is a promise.

Closing the drawer I sigh and walked down the stairs and out of the house; I plugged in my headphones and played some music as I walked towards the bus stop like usual. Moments later Kenny, Cartman and Kyle showed up. Kyle waved at me and I nodded acknowledging him while saying nothing, out of the corner of my eye I saw his smile falter a little but he shook head and started talking to Cartman. I felt a little bad but I did promise him that I would try not to drink and when I don't drink I'm on edge, it's like my sanity is hanging on a thread and I'm ready to snap at any given moment, the bus arrived and we all got on with me and Kyle in one seat and Cartman and Kenny sharing another. I closed my eyes and started nodding my head to the beat of the music just zoning out when my headphones were yanked out of my ears, I was ready to yell but it was just Kyle.

"_So, how are you Stan? _" I wanted to tell him how I felt like blowing my brains out considering it would be easier to do than to deal with the worlds bullshit but I looked at Kyle and paused. I couldn't let him worry about me, so forcing a smile I answered. _"I'm fine Kyle, just…fantastic."_ He didn't look convinced, not even for a second. His emerald orbs looked into my blue ones and I started to panic, what if he knows that I'm lying? With the way he's looking at me, it's like my soul was exposed for all to see. The bus stopped and we got off, so far so good until Cartman bumped into me, _"Watch it you fucking faggy Jew lover!"_ I stopped in my tracks, _"Don't fuck with me Eric I am NOT in the mood for your bullshit today." _He turned around and walked towards me, _"Or else what? You gonna sic your fucking Jew boyfriend on me?"_ Kyle got in between us, _"Stop it guys, we're on school grounds! Stan you need to chill and Cartman you need to stop being such an asshole."_ Cartman went from glaring at me and turned to Kyle, _"Shut the fuck up you stupid Jew!"_ and shoved Kyle with all his might and that was the last straw.

I snapped, I punched Eric in the face and just kept going. I don't know why but I just couldn't stop, I heard someone call my name but it didn't stop me. I heard my name being called again and again getting louder and louder each time when finally I felt hands on my shoulders, these hands belonged to Kyle, I don't know how I knew but I just did. Immediately I stopped and let Kyle drag me away from Cartman; I finally looked at him and saw the damage I caused. His left eye was swollen and purple, his bottom lip and nose was bleeding a lot and he was crying. I know I should apologize but I really didn't want to, he deserved it and if it wasn't for Kyle I could've killed that fat-ass with no regrets. I shook my head, put in my headphones and started walking towards the school.

Everyone kept staring at me, almost like I was a wild animal. There were whispers and there were looks that came with them, the pointing and the giggling. It was annoying yet at the same time I felt very alone, even a little cold. I felt a hand on my shoulder and again my headphones were yanked from my ears I stopped and turned around, _"What the fuck do you want?!"_ Kenny let go and backed away a little with his hands in the air. _"Chill man it's just me! I just wanted to say way to go on kicking Cartman's ass not that it looked too hard to do, he really needed to be put in his place. See you in class Stan!"_ Kenny ran past me to class, I felt hands on my shoulders again so I stopped. _"Stan?"_ I turn around and look into emerald pools. _"Stan, are you sure you're okay? I mean I'm all for Cartman's ass getting kicked but still that was brutal!"_ I shake my head, _"You know Kyle if I didn't know better, I'd say fat-ass was your boyfriend or something." _Anger flashed in his eyes but it was also followed by something else, sadness? I actually started to worry because the silence was so tense and could be cut with butter.

"_Kyle, is something wrong?"_ It was silent and that look in his eyes I still couldn't put my finger on it, they were hiding something from me. That's the only thing I never understood about Kyle, sometimes he could be the most transparent and within the blink of an eye he can be the most reserved, it's kind of scary how quickly he can change between the two. _"Kyle?" "Everything is just peachy Stan."_

With that his hands dropped from my shoulders and he walked into class leaving me alone in the hallway. What the fuck? I was seriously confused, the bell rang and I sigh walking into the class. I still had my headphones in so I couldn't really tell what was happening but then I really didn't care, screw school I was too focused on trying to not to walk out the class. God this is gonna be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Metamorphosis

Chapter 2

Stan's POV

I walked over to my desk and just put my head down, wanting to ignore the world and not kill the teacher or staple his mouth shut. I think I fell asleep because someone started to shake me awake, I opened my eyes and saw those same green pools staring at me. He seemed to be saying something but I couldn't hear him so I took out my headphones. _"What time is it Kyle?"_ He frowned and put up a finger, _**"Will Stanley Marsh please come to the principal's office at this time?"**_ I sat up and stretched and noticed all eyes were on me and it pissed me the fucked off. _"Do I look like animal planet to you? What the fuck are all you staring at me for!?" _Everyone seemed startled by my reaction, even Kyle. Mr Garrison cleared his throat, _"Stan Marsh, head to-"the principal's office god I heard them already, I'm not deaf!" _

Mr. Garrison flinched but then his eyes narrowed_, "Stan Marsh, you can't talk to me like that! I am your teacher and your elder, you show me some respect!"_ I shook my head, _"Fuck you and everyone else in this class!" _There was a gasp from the students as I walked out of the classroom on my way towards the office. _"Stan!"_ I heard someone call my name. _"Stan!"_ I know I should stop but I didn't want to, I felt hands on my shoulders turn me around and there were those emerald orbs. _"Stan, what the hell is wrong with you? What the fuck is your problem?!"_ I looked into those emerald eyes and saw that they were filled with worry, _"I don't feel like talking about it okay? Now leave me alone!" "Stan, what in the hell is wrong with you dude?!" _I sigh, _"Kyle, can we deal with my feelings later?" _Before he had the chance to say anything, I turned on my heel and walked to the principal's office.

Once inside the vice principal told me to close the door and take a seat. Cartman's mom walked in with Cartman behind her and a few minutes later my mom and dad walked in too. _"So Stan, I heard that you and Cartman got in a little fight this morning? Can you tell me why?" _I rolled my eyes, _"Because he's a total asshole who needed to be put in his place." _There were gasps, _"Now Stanley Marsh, I want you to apologize to Eric right now!" _I took a deep breath, _"Fine, Cartman, I'm sorry that your mom is too busy being a whore and instead of making sure you didn't turn out to be a spoiled asshole, she kept fucking everyone in town, does that count?" _The room went so silent that you could probably hear a feather fall, it was also hot with anger but from whom I couldn't tell. Finally, the principal took a deep breath_, "Stan, I hope you realize what the consequences are? Suspension for 3 days, unless there's something you'd like to say?" "Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for the vacation, see you Monday Victoria."_ The shades of red she turned and the look on her face was priceless, I couldn't help but smirk, a victory is a victory. When we left the school, I got text from Kyle;

KYLE: Dude what happened?

STAN: I got suspended

KYLE: WTF?! WHY?!

STAN: For kicking your boyfriend's ass, why else?

KYLE: …that's not fucking funny Stan

STAN: It is to me

KYLE: Whatever, when do you come back?

STAN: Monday, 3 day vacation

KYLE: Monday?

STAN: Aww, miss me already miss me Kyle?

KYLE: Fuck you Stan

STAN: I always knew you wanted to ride my dick Kyle

KYLE: Not fucking cool dude :(

STAN Chill out dude, I'm just kidding! God, why are you so pissed off?

KYLE: Because you're an asshole!

STAN: Jesus, your boyfriend is gonna be fine, all I did was fuck up his face a little :)

Kyle GO TO HELL STAN!

STAN: But I'm a good little boy!

KYLE: Hmm, whatever lies you tell yourself

STAN: You know its true

KYLE: HA!

STAN: So how is fat-ass anyway?

KYLE: They took him to the hospital, the nurse thinks you broke his nose

STAN: He is such a fucking liar

KYLE: Idk dude, you did kick his ass pretty badly

STAN: Worried about your boyfriend?

KYLE: …

STAN: Jesus, someone can't take a joke today

KYLE: Whatever Stan, I'll talk to you later

STAN: Ok, have fun at school then

Maybe I pushed the him and Cartman thing too far huh? I shook my head and looked out of the window as we drove home, it was so quiet in the car so I just put in my headphones and zoned out. We arrived home and I was sent to my room, lying on my bed I couldn't help but think; what a great way to end the day, kicking Cartman's ass and get a vacation all in the same day. Thank god school isn't really a job or I would be SO fired. I close my eyes and sigh, what a day.


End file.
